Dessa and Kozakura The First 10 Days
by TheeKozakura
Summary: the first 10 days in the journey of dessa and kozakura...or is it?
1. Welcome Kozakura

Dessa and Kozakura

The First 10 Days

Day 1-Kozakura

The room was all white just like the others, and it had that odd symbol on just about everything. 15 sets of eyes all different colors and shades were watching me curiously. Then the man with the long silver hair began to speak.

"Today we are here to welcome our 16th member of organization 13." his voiced boomed throughout the room.

The chairs were uneven height wise. Some were taller than others and one was empty. The silver haired man began to speak again "her name is Kozakura."

The guy with the long blonde hair and emerald green eyes looked at me like I was an experiment. He slowly began to smile and then he spoke "you're a very interesting subject my dear"

"VEXEN!" the silver haired man's voice boomed "she is not an experiment for you to use at your expense" the evil look in Vexen's eyes was still there but he did not speak.

The blue haired man looked serious and anger flashed into his eye. "I say we just dispose of her no, she seems useless."

Before anyone could reply I summoned my keyblade and I teleported to the top of his chair and held the sharp points of my keyblade to his neck and he seemed genuinely shocked.

"Even more fascinating another keyblade wielder" Vexen said clearly amused

"Saix we are not going to dispose of her and Vexen she is not an experiment." the silver haired man said angrily "yes lord Xemnas" Saix said as well as Vexen.

"Kozakura you have rightfully claimed your place amongst us please take your seat. Dessa will show you to your quarters later"

"Yes lord Xemnas" a blue haired girl replied not taking her blue grey eyes off of me.

"Kozakura please take your seat amongst us and we will continue." Xemnas said his cold eyes watching me curiously.

"Yes sir" I replied quietly and i teleported to my seat and Dessa continued to watch me a hint of anger in her eyes.

After the meeting and after everyone left Dessa met me on the platform in the center of the room. She didn't say anything and we walked quietly to the sleeping quarters of the castle. "This is your room" she said as she opened the door

"Thanks" I said quietly

"Yeah whatever" she replied and left.

I walked into the room and looked around it was small and the walls were white just like every inch of the rest of the castle. It had a small window looking out at black sky with a heart shaped moon resting in it and an empty vase resting on the window seal. There was also a small bed and other that the room was empty.


	2. The First Mission

Day 2-Dessa

I walked into the "grey room" as it was called even though the room was white like the rest of the castle. I noticed that she was sitting on the couch and her head was down but her hood was pulled up so you couldn't see her face. Vexen was standing in the corner by the windows watching her and smiling slightly. Demyx was on the other couch messing with his sitar and Saix was standing front and center by the windows watching not only me but her as well. I walked over to Saix and she stood up and followed suit.

"Dessa you will be with Kozakura. Show her the ropes and how things run along here" he said coldly

"Yes sir" I replied and she didn't say anything. He watched her curiously than continued to speak

"A heartless threat has been detected in Twilight Town your mission is to find and eliminate it."

"Yes sir" we replied.

He extended his hand to the side and a dark portal opened not too far away. "Get what supplies you need then head out" he said turning his attention to the other group which coincidentally was Roxas and Demyx.

"Do you have everything you need?" I asked turning around to face her. She had brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate and her brown hair had a single strand of pink in it.

"Yes" she replied removing her hood. Her brown hair was short, but long enough that it could be pulled back into a ponytail. I also noticed that she had something around her neck, but I couldn't tell what it was since it was hidden by her black cloak.

She nodded and we proceeded to the portal. We stepped out of the portal and onto the brick roads of Twilight Town. The portal closed behind us, and she looked around the town with excitement in her eyes.

"It's a pretty place isn't it?" I asked she smiled and nodded but smiled faded as footsteps approached us from behind.

She turned around and summoned her keyblade and I did the same. "Hey hey relax" a familiar voice said behind us.

She looked at him with a confused look on her face "what are you doing here?" she asked keyblade still in hand.

"Xemnas sent me to supervise the new girl's first mission" he replied smiling slightly. He snapped his fingers and our keyblades disappeared "now now don't go around starting fights that you can't win" he smirked.

"Who are you?" she asked anger slipping its way into her voice.

He turned his green eyes looking directly at her and he smirked slightly" name's axel got it memorized?" He snapped his fingers and our keyblades reappeared "let's get going the heartless isn't going to wait all day" she just glared at him and put her keyblade away and began to walk away.

"Why are you really here?" I asked glaring at him. "Xemnas sent me to supervise your first mission with her. What's her name anyway? "He replied watching her curiously

"Her name is Kozakura" I replied following after her "By the way she doesn't like it when you think of her as an experiment or something you can dispose of at your will" He didn't reply and we both followed the direction she went off in.

When we finally caught up to her she was standing just out of sight of the heartless threat. I summoned my keyblade and was about to jump into help her but axel extended his arm to stop me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded watching as she went into the battle

"Xemnas' orders" he replied lowering his arm as he watched her "This is her test." I nodded and we both stood and watched.

She ran in and summoned her keyblade. Then she extended her other arm and summoned her other keyblade. She jumped and used both her keyblades to slice completely through the heartless. The heartless disappeared and its heart floated towards the sky. She put away her keyblades away and walked towards where we were watching.

"Xemnas was right" Axel mumbled "It's her"

She walked right by us and extended her arm and summoned a portal. "Let's get going" she said smiling slightly. We all headed through the portal and back to the castle. The portal close behind us after we all stepped out.

"Great job out there Kozakura" Axel said facing us "I'll talk to Saix you guys go ahead and go" She nodded and walked off in the direction of the sleeping quarters of the castle.


	3. The Gift of Light

Day 3-Kozakura

I stood there by the only window in my tiny room looking at the black sky with the heart shaped moon resting in it. No one has really taken the time to explain things to me. The only I know about is the heart shaped moon and it needs to be completed. Its organization 13's ultimate mission and that's why there is 4 keyblade wielders amongst their ranks. They are the only ones able to guide the hearts to Kingdom Hearts.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to find Dessa standing there. She walked in and looked around at first she was surprised at the dramatic change in my room's appearance than surprised at how quickly the room's appearance changed and finally her expression went blank.

"Xemnas wants to speak with you" she said turning to leave

"Thanks" I replied watching her curiously for her response

"Sure" she replied smiling slightly as she left.

I listened to her footsteps fade down the hall, and I smiled slightly. I glanced back at the single picture sitting on the window seal and smiled. I shut the door behind me and made my way towards the meeting room in which Xemnas would be waiting.

When I arrived Xemnas and Saix were sitting in there designated chairs. Saix had a slight smirk on his face and Xemnas was emotionless.

"Kozakura, do you know why you are here?" Xemnas asked still showing no emotion.

"No lord Xemnas" I replied quietly

"You are here to discuss your last mission" I nodded and he continued to speak "I have received full reports from both Dessa and Axel and I have to say I am quite pleased" This time he smiled and Saix's smirk turned into a frown with a slight edge of anger.

"Now on to the real reason why you are here" Xemnas said his voice once again showing no emotion "Do you have control over a power yet?"

"Not that I am aware of" I replied curiously

Suddenly the room began to grow brighter and brighter until it was so bright that you couldn't see anything.

"_You will save us all"_

The surrounding area changed to the creator's room back on my home world. The room was white and had huge windows on one side looking out towards the ocean, and her bed was pushed up against them. A girl lay in the bed and the door opened to her room and another girl came in and kneeled by her bed. The girl in the bed began to speak and the other listened and replied.

"_You will be my little cherry blossom, you will be Kozakura"_

The surrounding area switches to a different world, a world that has a huge castle. A girl stood in the courtyard waiting for someone. A guy walked into the courtyard he had brown hair and blue eyes. The two began to speak and the girl seemed upset.

"_Terra"_

The scene switches to a girl wearing a black cloak holding a baby wrapped in a light pink blanket. The same guy appeared, but something seemed different about him.

"_What's her name?"_

"_Kaida"_

The scene switches once again, this time to the same guy but now he has silver hair and gold eyes making his way slowly down the hall. A man with long black hair with hints of grey pulled back into a ponytail approached him and puts his arms around his shoulders. The guy stops, and the other man is startled.

"_Is Terra back?"_

"_No its still me"_

The scene switches for the final time to a dark beach. A girl stands there waiting she is wearing a black cloak and is facing the huge arch which connects her world to other worlds. A girl steps out of the gate and the other girl approaches her and begins to speak and then the girl from the arch replies. They both walked towards the house that rests just up shore from the gate.

"_Who are you?"_

"_The Guardian of Time, but you can call me Dessa"_

The scene begins to fade and light dims to reveal to sets of eyes watching curiously. "We now you're your gift" Xemnas stated breaking the silence that had engulfed the room "you have the gift of light"

"I-I do?" I asked nervously

"Yes" Saix replied "you are not like other nobodies you seek the light and those pure of heart" I stared silently at the ground unable to reply and Saix took that as a sign to continue to speak "You are a seeker of light, the last to be exact"

"Welcome Kozakura, The Seeker of Light, to organization 13" Xemnas' deep voice boomed.

"Lord Xemnas how did you know it was her?" Saix asked

Something seemed familiar about Xemnas even though his eyes were gold and not blue and his hair was silver and not brown. Also his hair was a lot longer now.

"Saix" Xemnas said taking Saix's attention off of me and towards him "Some things are better left unsaid"


	4. Hollow Bastion or Radiant Garden?

Day 4-Dessa

I walked down the hall towards the "grey room" and stopped once I got inside. I looked around to see who was in the room and it was mostly the same people.

Demyx sat in the same spot on the couch and was doing the same thing he does every other day, and Vexen stood in the corner by the windows but this time something seemed different. He had a hint of anger in his eyes and his arms were crossed over his chest. Kozakura was sitting on the other couch across from Demyx and she was looking at the floor but this time her hood was down so I could see her face and it was masked with confusion. Marluxia sat on that couch as well and his scythe leaned against the back of the couch.

Roxas was standing next to Saix and both of them were watching me and Kozakura curiously. I approached them unaware that Kozakura had gotten up and followed me over.

"Now that you are here I can brief you on the mission" Saix said his eyes glancing at all three of us "your mission is to find and eliminate the heartless threat on Hallow Bastion"

"Yes sir" we all three replied

"Dessa can I speak with you in private?" He asked and the other two turned and walked away leaving me and Saix alone

"I am certain that you know of yesterday's events?" He asked. I nodded and he continued to speak "I wanted to let you know that the three of you will probably be together for most of your missions from now on so we can collect more hearts and complete kingdom hearts quicker" I didn't reply but instead I turned to leave and was stopped by Saix as he continued to speak.

"Watch yourself out there Dessa" I turned to face him and noticed his eyes were no longer cold but now filled with a mix of emotions which was odd sense we nobodies don't have hearts or emotions.

"I will" I replied as I made my way to where Kozakura and Roxas were waiting

"You guys ready?" I asked

"Yeah" Kozakura replied and Roxas nodded.

I extended my arm and opened a dark portal and all three of us walked in and the portal closed behind us. When the portal opened it revealed a shopping district filled with many small stalls. We all stepped out and the portal closed behind us and we walked off in our own directions but we stayed close enough that we were still in ear shot of each other.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked looking around

"Radiant Garden" Kozakura replied kindly as she continued to look around

"I think I have been here before" She replied "yeah…I have. He brought me here once"

I shook my head and smiled sadly "This isn't Radiant Garden anymore the name was changed to Hollow Bastion"

The excitement that she felt disappeared and she pulled out the necklace that she wore around her neck and held it in her hand. It was orange and star shaped. It had an odd heart shaped mark resting on the middle of it. She looked at it for a while then she finally tucked it away and walked towards me and Roxas.

"Let's get going" I said and Roxas and Kozakura both nodded. We started to walk away when three heartless ran by us. These heartless were all black with yellow eyes. Their antennas looked like they had been folded and then stretched out. We ran towards them keyblades in hand and more appeared. We stood back to back in a tiny circle so no one could be blindsided.

"Go" I whispered to them and we all three charged them and fought as many as we could until we ended up where we started.

The heartless started to come towards us and was about to attack us when two guys stepped in front of us and took out the heartless. They continued to fight the heartless until they were all gone then they finally turned and walked towards us.

"You guys okay?" The guy with the long brown hair asked

We nodded and the blonde haired guy watched us curiously without speaking

"Thanks for the help" I said

"No problem it looked like you could have used it" the brown haired guy replied "oh I'm Leon"

"Cloud" the blonde haired guy said

Clouds hair was spiked and he had blue eyes which were filled with sadness. Leon had long brown hair and he wore a black short sleeve jacket with a white t-shirt underneath.

"Do I know you?" Cloud asked Kozakura

Kozakura didn't reply but her eyes met his and it was like they were having a silent conversation. Finally Cloud turned to leave and Leon did as well.

"Is everyone alright" I asked turning to face them

"Yeah" Kozakura and Roxas replied as they put their keyblades away and we headed off in the direction of the heartless threat.

We found the heartless threat and took care of it quickly. Kozakura opened a dark portal and we headed towards it but then everything began to slow and I stopped walking.

Suddenly I could hear voices all around me and the scene slowly started to a fade away.

"_DESSA!" _

I could hear Saix's voice but he seemed far away

"_She will need your help if she is to save your world along with hers"_

A different voice, a female voice

"_You were destined to meet her"_

The female voice continued to speak

Slowly I felt the ground disappear from under me and I began to fall

"_Who?" I asked _

"_Kozakura"_

Her voice faded and I felt myself falling. I closed my eyes as I continued to fall and slowly everything went dark.


	5. Secrets and Beginnings

Chapter title: Secrets of Kozakura and The Beginning of The End

Day five part 1~Dessa

A group of three people stood out under the stars talking and laughing. Then the blue haired girl pulled three charms out of her pocket and smiled.

"I made us all something" she said pulling out three charms

They slowly started to get farther and farther away. The nothingness began to swallow them until all that remained was darkness and it seemed never ending.

Suddenly a girl wearing a white dress and had shoulder length blonde hair appeared in front of me.

"W-who are you?" I asked

She smiled slightly and she faded away into nothingness and a sandy beach appeared in in the nothingness. A girl stood on the beach her back facing me. The waves crashed onto the shore and pulled back to the depths. The dark night sky made the waves look like they were heading into oblivion. She wore a black cloak and she wasn't facing me but I could tell that her face was covered by her hood.

She stood there starring out at the water in silence. Suddenly her head snapped to the side at the sound of footsteps approaching.

A young girl wearing a white dress and had braided hair ran up to her. She crouched down and wrapped her arms around her.

"Mother?" she asked "Do you really have to leave?"

"Yes sweetheart" she said tucking some of the loose strands of the young girl's hair behind her ear

"I don't want you to!" the girl pleaded

"I know but there are some things we can't control" she said to the young girl "You have to be brave now, and don't forget that I love you so very much"

"I can't" the young girl said "I-I'm scared"

"It's alright to be scared but the only way to overcome your fears is to face them head on" she said "I know you will Kaida"

"I love you mom" Kaida said wiping her tears with the back of her hand as she sniffled

"I love you too Kaida don't forget that" she said "now hurry home it will be light soon"

Kaida nodded and she ran off into the night. She watched the young girl ran off and then she turned and faced the ocean and watched the waves in silence for a while. Suddenly she tensed and then she whipped around and stared me down with her brown eyes but her face was still covered by the hood of her cloak.

"You aren't supposed to be here" she said "these aren't your memories"

She began to get farther and farther away until she faded into the nothingness. I felt myself begin to fall and I closed my eyes and I let the darkness pull me in once again.

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times before everything came into focus. I noticed that I wasn't falling and that I was lying in a bed. I sat up and looked around and noticed the room was large and one wall was all windows that over looked out at an ocean. The room was white and it was cluttered with books, papers, and many other random things. A girl was sitting at her desk and didn't notice me.

She looked up from what she was working on and smiled when she saw that I was awake.

"Good morning Dessa" she said as I got up from the bed.

"Where am I?" I asked

"My home" she replied casually

"_Their memories are intertwined"_

She looked up and then looked back at me and her face became serious "Dessa we don't have much time"

"_What do we do now Lord Xemnas?"_

"Dessa do you know who I am?" she asked sitting down in her chair behind her desk

"No" I replied

"I am called the creator and I created everything on this world including Kozakura" she said

"_Is she going to wake up?"_

"Dessa your memories are intertwined for a reason" she said flipping through some papers on her desk "you were destined to meet"

"What?" I asked

"I can't tell you much more except for the fact that your journey is about to begin" she said "You and her are supposed to be heroes"

"_Dessa…can you hear me?"_

"Heroes?" I asked confused

"Heroes that are eventually lost in time" she replied hand me a sheet of paper with only a title on it "It will be my masterpiece"

I read the one line she had written on the paper and it said "Dessa and Kozakura The Lost Story"

I Looked up at her and handed the paper back to her and she smiled "the rest is up to you now Dessa"

The room began to be swallowed up by the darkness and she faded away. The room got smaller and smaller until you couldn't see it any more. I stood there in the darkness not falling nothing new appearing around me. Suddenly I felt tired so I closed my eyes and let the darkness finally take me completely.


	6. The Five Day Slumber

**Chapter Title: Dessa's Five Day Slumber and the feelings of a Nobody**

**Day 5 part 2 – Kozakura**

_Day 1_

I entered the "grey room" and stopped right inside the room and looked around. Everyone was doing their usual thing, but it still felt like something or someone was missing. I then headed over to where Saix was standing in front of the big wall of glass windows. I came to a stop in front of him, and I listened to the sound of approaching footsteps behind me.

I glanced beside me and noticed Xion standing next to me. I looked back to Saix and he began to speak.

"There is someone posing as an Organization member your mission is to find this person and eliminate them" He said looking from me to Xion and then back to me.

Xion just nodded and then so did I. Saix began to speak once more "Good get whatever supplies you need then get going"

Xion turned and began to walk away without saying a word. I was just about to do so as well when Saix spoke once more.

"Kozakura how is Dessa doing?" Saix asked

"I don't know I haven't seen her since Hollow Bastion" I replied then walked away leaving him standing there

I walked over to Xion and when I reached her she turned around to face me before speaking.

"You ready?" she asked kindly but she seemed distracted by something

I nodded and she opened a dark portal and we both headed off in search of the imposter. When we stepped out of the portal and it closed completely behind us we looked around in order to figure out where we were.

Something out on an island that was connected by a bridge caught my eye and I froze. The girl a distance away looked familiar. The moment I saw the white dress and braided hair I knew exactly who it was. Before I could move everything began to fade away and the world around me changed from an island to a white room with a wall of big glass windows that looked out over the ocean. There was books, papers, pencils, pens, and many other things scattered throughout the room.

I looked around the room and saw two people talking. One girl was wearing a pink dress and was barefooted and the other was wearing a black cloak and had blue hair. At first it didn't register with me who the two were, but then it clicked.

"_Your memories are intertwined"_

"_What?" _

"_Your journey is about to begin"_

"_You two are meant to be heroes…heroes that will be lost in time"_

Day 2

Journal Entry-Kozakura

_Dear Journal,_

_It has been two days since the incident with Dessa, and I still haven't visited her. Surprisingly everyone else has including Xemnas. I know that it is said that nobodies don't feel, but if I could I would feel guilt. In a way I suppose that it is my fault. I mean it would only make sense after what I saw and heard yesterday. _

_While visiting a place known as Destiny Islands in the search for the Organization imposter I somehow ended up in what appeared to be part of a dream or a memory of Dessa's. It doesn't make any sense to me because for some reason she was talking to the creator._

_Also yesterday while on Destiny Islands I saw Kaida. It was strange because the last time I saw her was back on our home world. I wonder how she got off and why she was there. Also what is her relation to the boy in the black cloak? I feel that it is all connected._

"_Your memories are intertwined" It is something that the creator said to Dessa. If it is true then why don't I remember meeting her before my first day here. Also she doesn't seem to like me very much so it doesn't make a lot of sense._

_Right now I am feeling confused, guilty, and curious among other things. Huh for being a nobody I sure am feeling a lot of different things. Maybe they're lying?_

_Kozakura_

Day 3

Kozakura's dream

My eyes fluttered open, and I sat bolt upright. I looked around the room and noticed it was the same place as before when Dessa was here. I saw the girl with the pink dress sitting at a desk and she was humming and working on something. I moved myself so my feet were hanging over the side of the bed, and she stopped humming suddenly and turned to face me.

"Good morning my little cherry blossom" she said smiling

I looked at her but didn't reply or actually I couldn't. She studied me and then spoke once more.

"Kozakura do you remember who I am?" She asked and I looked at her shocked because of course I knew her didn't I?

"Yes" I said quickly "You're the creator"

She partially nodded then turned back around to continue working on something, and watched her quietly.

"Creator" I said and she turned back around "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course my dear" She said giving me her full attention

"Did I know her before joining organization 13?" I asked "and how did Kaida end up on Destiny Islands?"

"Now hold on Kozakura that's two questions and you only said one" She replied smiling "it's quite alright though I will answer both."

"You met her once before. When you went through the gate." She replied then glanced over at a drawing on the wall. I looked at it two and noticed that it was two girls. It was me and Dessa.

"Then why don't I remember it?" I asked looking down at my hands

"Parts of your memories were removed as well as some of hers" She said sadly "She doesn't remember either"

"Now as for how Kaida ended up on Destiny Islands?" She said changing the subject quickly "She left the same way you did"

I was shocked. I tried to reply but the words wouldn't come out and the creator continued.

"She went looking for you" she replied

I looked out the windows and across the ocean as memories came flooding back. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the creator began to talk again.

"I did speak with her" the creator started "but she does not fully understand or believe my words." She looked at me directly in the eyes expectantly and then continued "Maybe you can convince her. You will need her to lock the gates"

"How?" I asked

She laughed quietly to herself, and then looked right at me. "That part is up to you"

Day 4

I stood outside the door to her room. I just stared at it. Finally I got myself to open her door and I went it. I saw her laying on her bed. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was sleeping. She sighed then her head turned slightly to the side, but she did not awaken.

I walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at her "I know you have spoken with her as have I. She says we must work together"

I looked at her expectantly in hopes that she would awaken, but she did not and I continued "I do not know if you fully believe what she said or not, but I wanted to tell you that I wouldn't mind being friends"

_Its night and the stars are shining bright in the black sky. The light dances on the water as a girl waits in front of a stone gate. Her hood is pulled up so her face cannot be seen. After a while another girl steps out of the gate and the two begin to speak._

"_Who are you?"_

"_The Guardian of Time, but you can call me Dessa" _

Day 5- Dessa

The darkness seemed never ending. Any direction I looked it just continued on forever and ever. I closed my eyes once more as sleep called once again. I was almost asleep when I heard a voice.

"_I wouldn't mind being friends"_

I opened my eyes and I saw a light in the distance and it was growing brighter and brighter. I shielded my eyes with my arm and the darkness vanished as was replaced by light.

"_Who are you?"_

"_The Guardian of Time, but you can call me Dessa"_

"_The Seeker of Light, but you can call me Kozakura"_

The light is gone and when finally my eyes are focused again I notice that I am staring at the white ceiling of my room. I push myself up into the sitting position and look around. My eyes land on the single cherry blossom that rests next to my pillow. I pick it up and hold it in my hands.

"_You and she must work together in order to save both your worlds"_

"_It wouldn't hurt if you two became friends"_

"_I wouldn't mind being friends"_


End file.
